


Hans x Male!Reader

by Lileevine



Series: X Male Readers [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: M/M, elsa is a decent person, hans is disowned, lol rip, might be innacurate by canon, reader is bitter, set right after the end of Frozen, uNLIKE SOME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lileevine/pseuds/Lileevine
Summary: Set right after the end of Frozen, Hans has to deal with some consequences of attempting to murder Arendelle's monarchs.





	

Queen Elsa had come back - triumphant - and saved Arendelle.

That was all that was needed for the populace to begin adoring her; realise she wasn't bad, she was kind, she was good... As was Princess Anna. And they had both been betrayed by the same person.

Hans.

Currently, the disowned Prince sat in a jail cell. His family had caught wind of his doings and cut any relations. Which was probably bound to happen sooner or later anyways. He didn't regret things all that much. Looking back... It was a stupid plan after all. He should've killed Anna himself. And he knew he had done bad, and he knew the sisters were in the right to hate him and treat him like thus, but the humiliation and resentment was almost unbearable.

So now, here he was, rotting in a mouldy prison cell. Alone. Except for a rat that skittered by occasionally. Brooding, and thinking. Planning, too. But he couldn't do much. He was pretty sure his life was bound to end with him crumpling into a pile of dust here, cut off from the outside world. He had no idea what was going on outside.

Thus, he was utterly confused when the bribed guard opened his cell- to let in a group of five angry men. And soon, he was nearly beaten into the floor. Would've died too, if it weren't for Elsa miraculously passing by, and saving him.

He lay at the queen's feet, panting, blood dripping from his lips while she stared down coldly.

"Get him to the nursery." a noise of surprised rippled among the seven other people. "I'm not heartless. Unlike some." And with that she was gone again.

Hans must have passed out at least three times in between then and his waking up in said nursery. He was in a private room, barely bigger than his original cell, locked and bolted in. A man sat at his side.

He had h/l h/c hair and a very sour expression on his face. S/c hands wrapped pure white bandages around his torso. He picked up a bottle of something and dabbed it a bit more roughly than he probably should have.

The red head yelped in surprise at the pain and cold of the liquid. This caused the other to jump and scowl at him, barely muttering an excuse.

After a few more minutes of this awkward routine, he got up, packed away the implements and stalked out.

Hans slowly breathed in and out. Alright. He was here now. He was prisoner in a new room. And with a butt load of injuries to boot. Not to mention a pissed off male nurse was taking care of him. Come to think of it, he'd never seen a male nurse before. That was weird.

What was weirder was that he was the only one he ended up seeing. Only female nurses came as well, only to deliver food and such, either with scared submissiveness or glares, but no other male nurses. With little other to do, that made him curious. Why was the h/c head the only one?

He came back two days later to change the bandages. They hadn't been touched up till now, and some were turning a bit maroon.

He muttered something about not being able to come yesterday and other patients, then proceeded to strip off the bandages. Hans noted he seemed to have a better idea of what he was doing; he was a bit more gentle and unlike the other time, the bandages were better cut. Still, him being the only...

"Why are there no other nurses who are men?"

Wow, he did not mean to do that. His voice was also very scratchy from not being used, and broke around the end. Nice.

The nurse had jumped again at his speaking, and was now glowering harder than ever. His brows were heavily furrowed over e/c eyes and his lips pressed in a thin line. He looked quite angry, but also a bit hurt, as if Hans had made fun of him. The red head shot him a confused look.

He got back to unwrapping.

Alrighty then.

~~~~~

Days went on like this, with y/n passing by every day now. Ah, yes, y/n, for he had been able to wiggle out the syllables from a slightly tipsy nurse. When he asked about him being the only guy nurse, she had broken into a high, squeaky laugh and stumbled out. At least he tried. Maybe for another time.

Talking of other times, he wondered, what would happen to him once he was fully healed? Back to the jail cell? Wouldn't they have to walk him there? Would he be able to escape then? Because he found that he was healing quite fast. He was completely sure his arm had been fractured in several places, yet barely a week later, it was only sore. What in the world..?

The answer came the next time y/n came back, as Hans watched very closely. Then he saw it. His heart lurched.

"Magic" he chocked out, ogling at the light green glow that seeped from the other male's fingers.

"No shit." seethed y/n. The first words Hans ever heard him say. Ah, how romantic.

Hans was too busy jerking his arm away to pay attention. "You do magic?!" he stared at him distrustfully.

This was met with a scowl.

"How else do you expect your injuries to heal so fast? You fractured a bone in at least 4 places for God's sake!"

"Others besides Elsa do magic?!"

"What?"

He looked at Hans as if he was an absolute moron(which is arguable). His eyes narrowed down suspiciously again.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"I... No! Why would I?! I really had no idea anyone besides the Queen..!"

"How do you not know? It's all anyone would talk about a whole month ago!"

"I... I've been a bit... Isolated, lately."

Y/n blinked. "Oh." His eyes widened. "OH." He put a hand over his mouth. "Oh my God that's right. I thought you were making fun of me the first time... Oh that was pretty rude of me... Though i guess you kind of deserve it." Hans shrugged concedingly.

"So... What... did happen..?" the ex Prince tried tentatively.

Y/n licked his lips and glanced to the side. "There are alot of... Us." He gestured vaguely at himself. "People with powers. We're all over the place in Arendelle. Elemental powers, or others, like me, and opposites. Poison... Every inch of skin you touch blisters..." he shivered a bit. "But we're scared of... Coming out. Not seen as normal. Most are led to the trolls, where they're either changed or disposed of. But when Queen Elsa came out... And proved to be so good... Others got brave and did as well. She supported them wholeheartedly. I'm one of them. I... I heal stuff I guess. And that's rare or something? There are maybe two more people with this, and one is the Queen of Corona... Our Queen's cousin or sumthin'. So it's important I heal people, and that I'm a nurse. I never wanted to do that to start with but... It's for good I guess. So here I am. The only male nurse."

"Oh."

That was about all Hans could say. He finished being bandaged up in silence, and Y/n left. Then he was left to his own thoughts.

~~~~~

"It still hurts?" Y/n scowled down at Hans in distrust.

The redhead winced. "Yeah, right here..." This was an utter lie. He was fine. But he didn't want to leave. He'd be back to his drab prison cell, alone and... Without the h/c head. To be honest, he had gotten very attached to him. On one hand, he loved the feeling he got whenever the door opened to reveal him, and on another, the neediness disgusted him. That's how Anna must've felt about him. How inconvenient.

He didn't have time to get attached. He needed to escape and go away, somewhere... Somewhere that wasn't home, or here, somewhere where he could start anew. And if he had this affection dragging him down, he wouldn't be able to make it. Yes, he had to ignore the fluttery feelings and move on.

Yet he stayed.

He faked pain whenever Y/n came around, and saw his face grow longer each time. He was doubting in his powers. Did they really work, if he wasn't healing so well?

Being pushed around by a dozen brothers had its effects, one of them erasing most all sense of guilt. Thus Hans had no qualms making y/n doubt himself if it meant he got a few, stolen minutes with him. It was selfish, but he thrived off the attention the other provided, that glint in his eyes that showed he cared, how his lips pressed together when he worried about him, the way his s/c hands fluttered over his chest and arms, checking wounds...

He was addicted to the way the h/c head actually showed some affection and care, he refused to separate himself from it, it'd been so long since he felt happy and somewhat appreciated, so long...

It was quite pathetic.

And it wasn't as if y/n loved him anyways. He did worry and care for him, sure, but his comments stayed sharp, despite never being backed by ill will, and he was a bit brutally honest, and his grouchy demeanour was a constant....

But Hans couldn't care less, in the end. He payed attention to him, and that's all he needed.

He thought it out more and more. Yes, if he was to leave, he didn't want to do it alone anymore. He wanted the other there, with him. He'd have to come. He wouldn't stand it otherwise. Y/n had to come....

~~~~~

Y/n helped Hans up. The redhead groaned a bit and stretched. The nurse was beaming, smiling for the first time Hans had seen, proud of the fact his patient was now well.

"And nothing hurts anymore?" Y/n asked a bit eagerly. His hands quickly swept over the other's body to check for forgotten bandages.

Hans laughed a bit. "Yes, don't worry..."

They had grown quite a lot closer. Y/n becoming more warm and open, seeming to get attached to Hans, which in turn made him even more needy of the h/c ette's attention.

Hans smiled and looked down at said man's face. He'd never quite realised how much shorter y/n was.... Y/n seemed to notice as well and frowned a bit at the nearly whole half head the patient was taller by.

"Why are you so...." he gestured a bit vivaciously.

Hans laughed, but this sparked an idea in his head.

"So I can do this." he replied, and kissed the top of Y/n's head.

The h/c ette froze.

"H-hans?" he asked a bit shakily.

"I love you." The redhead purred gently. His green eyes were almost hypnotic.

Y/n blushed. "I-I think I do too..." he slipped his hands into Hans' larger ones. He lifted one to his lips and kissed the s/c skin.

"But we can't be together..."

"W-what?"

"I'm a prisoner of Arendelle... Remember?"

"But I want to be with you! I love you!"

"So do I darling... You could try something, maybe, so that we can be together..."

"What is it? I'll do it!"

"Haven't you served quite well, with your healing powers? You even told me you saved over 50 people thus far."

"That's true..."

"The Queen owes you. Ask her to let us both go, leave, together... We'll be alone and free, then..."

"Y-yes... If i do that.... We'll be together?"

"Yes we will love..."

"Then come on!"

And with that, Y/n led his lover away to talk to the queen. Hans smiled passively down at the smaller male. Ah, another one had fallen. He'd been a tougher nut to crack than Anna. But this time, he also did need him, for emotional support. Yes, this time, maybe he could even afford to play it out a bit differently...

**Author's Note:**

> So going by alot of headcannony stuff here, like Hans being abused by his family is cannon (I believe) but him developing his personality as a result of that is iffy. So here he's a bit... Different thanks to being the youngest of 13. And the ending is a bit manipulative not really love, I concede. A bit like Song Bird.


End file.
